Alice no país dos condenados
by Camila Morgan
Summary: Ponto de vista da Alice sobre o incidente no aniversário da Bella, sobre sua existência, sobre Jasper, a família, os porsh's turbo 911 e afins.


**Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem. São de autoria de Stephenie Meyer. O título e algumas citações aqui presentes referem-se à Alice no País das Maravilhas, de Lewis Carroll.**

Alice no país dos Condenados

Eu não tenho passado.

Vivo em um misto constante de presente e futuro, sempre imersa em pressentimentos e certezas. Sou capaz de prever com exatidão cada ato de mortais e imortais, desde que eles decidam praticá-los. Sei por antecedência de palavras, gestos e atitudes. Quase nada nessa vida de imortalidade é surpresa para mim. O resultado desastroso do aniversário de 18 anos de Bella, contudo, foi uma surpresa dolorosa. Veja bem: ela não decidiu cortar o dedo no papel e Jasper não decidiu ser devastado por sete sedes diferentes e imensas, incluindo a maior de todas, a de Edward, a perturbar seus sentidos. Portanto eu estava cega; até o momento em que ele avançou e eu pude ver claramente um futuro negro diante de nós. Meu irmão levou segundos depois do incidente para decidir que deveria afastar-se de Bella. Por mais que eu o prevenisse de que seria um erro, ele estava irredutível. Foi difícil saber que eles sofreriam tanto. Edward é meu irmão preferido, meu melhor amigo e sem dúvidas a pessoa que mais me entende, possivelmente por que está na minha cabeça o tempo todo e _vê_ meu mundo quase como eu. E Bella me cativou imensamente. Eu a amo como a uma irmã, talvez por que eu saiba que ela o será, talvez por que ela é tão doce e _tão humana_. É interessante observá-la, me faz ponderar como eu teria sido. Não é um pensamento que me cause sofrimento, de modo algum. Diferente do resto de minha família, que se consideram condenados ou coisa que o valha, eu gosto de ser o que sou. Por que não sei como ser diferente. E por causa dele. Jasper.

Se fossemos humanos, ele _morreria um dia_. E o que eu faria? Jasper está em mim e comigo desde o primeiro segundo. A lembrança mais antiga da minha existência é de ver seu rosto tão bonito, mesmo coberto de cicatrizes, mesmo com aqueles olhos vermelhos cheios de mágoa. Sem ele, eu não seria Alice Cullen. Jasper teve uma vida antes de mim, era alguém, por mais que não fosse exatamente feliz, nem perto disso. Mas eu não. Eu não sei existir sem tê-lo.

Quando ele cogitou ir embora depois do ataque involuntário a Bella, foi a pior experiência que já tive. Quer dizer, aquela era eu. A imagem que vi, da pequena vampira de cabelos curtos e roupas incríveis sem dúvidas era eu. Mas era uma versão errada de mim. Triste, apagada e silenciosa. Portanto, aquela seria Alice sem Jasper. Terrível. Não poderia acontecer. Seria o fim da família, sem Edward, que se afastaria de nós, sem Jasper, que mesmo silencioso e contido era nosso amparo emocional e sem mim que, bem, além de ser a bola de cristal ambulante era o entusiasmo daquela casa. Fui atrás de Jasper imediatamente. Eu não precisava ler pensamentos, ver o futuro ou sentir emoções para saber o que estava acontecendo com ele. Era o que acontecia todas as vezes que ele tinha uma recaída. Dessa vez, contudo, muito pior. Por ter afetado Edward e toda a nossa família. Ele achava que eu estava decepcionada e interpretava minha tristeza como o exemplo maior disso. Era um erro, mas Jasper era muito intransigente e rigoroso consigo mesmo; não se perdoava por errar e imaginava com toda a sua tenacidade (que era muita) que eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Bobo. Como eu poderia ficar decepcionada se eu o conhecia tão bem? Jasper era o que era. Com seus erros, suas teimosias, suas tentações, seus silêncios e seus limites. E era meu assim e eu o queria assim. Não seria meu Jasper se não fosse exatamente dessa forma, mas ele não conseguia compreender isso.

Jasper se apaixonou por mim no mesmo instante em que me viu, sei disso. Mas eu já o amava antes, por que ele sempre esteve comigo. Eu já sabia, quando o vi naquela lanchonete, do sabor dos seus lábios e do toque da pele dele sobre a minha. Jasper me escolheu, poderia ter me amado ou não. Eu nunca tive escolha. É a maldição das videntes, bem sei. Nós acabamos prisioneiras da nossa visão, do outro mundo de brumas em que habitamos ao mesmo tempo em que estamos no real.

Fui até ele, que se refugiara no canto mais distante da floresta e toquei seu ombro. Jasper continuou tenso, sem olhar para mim em momento algum, mas eu senti uma onda de ternura me invadir. Era o nosso "eu te amo" particular. Não precisávamos falar, nunca. Jasper sentia meu amor por ele e me fazia sentir o dele por mim. Conversávamos sem palavras. Amávamos-nos em silencio. Somos um casal de sentidos. Rosalie e Emett têm sua paixão carnal intensa; Carlisle e Esme sua serenidade e ternura; Bella e Edward seu amor romântico e juvenil.

"Prometa que não vai a lugar algum" eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço. "Eu deveria Alice. Edward está sofrendo por minha causa". Deixei que a minha irritação fluísse livremente e o atingisse em cheio. "Edward está sofrendo por que é dramático e exagerado, Jasper. Bella está bem. E será uma de nós, queira ele ou não. O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa. Pare com isso, por favor. Você quer me fazer sofrer, também?" Foi o argumento vencedor, pude ver. Ele não iria a lugar algum sem mim. Incrível como um biquinho e uma expressão chorosa podem fazer milagres. "Ah, Alice. O que seria de mim sem você, minha pequena?". Eu ri, sentindo a tensão nos abandonar aos poucos. A Alice sem alma e sem alegria que eu vira surgir perante a possibilidade de partida de Jasper estava tão distante agora. Quase como se nunca tivesse existido, como de fato não existiu. "Não sei. Mas meu mundo seria sem graça sem você" eu disse, beijando-o. Jasper me pegou no colo e acariciou meu cabelo. "Eu queria que você vivesse em um mundo de maravilhas, minha Alice. Não de condenados, de sangue e sombras". Eu toquei a cicatriz maior em seu rosto, em uma carícia suave. Comecei a sentir a mudança de atmosfera, o desejo e o carinho dele vindo em grandes ondas em minha direção. Tive um vislumbre do que estava por vir e ri, deliciada.

"Que mundo pode ser mais maravilhoso do que aquele em que estamos juntos, Jasper?". Ele sorriu e me deitou no chão suavemente, arrancando a minha blusa em seguida.


End file.
